


let me sink slowly

by ioniwa



Series: let me sink slowly [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioniwa/pseuds/ioniwa
Summary: Supercorp!HP au: where Lena is from a traditional very rich family and a Ravenclaw model student. Meanwhile, Kara is a Half-Blood Hufflepuff working at the Three Broomsticks so she can afford her Hogwarts Student life. Kara also enjoys playing quidditch. It all goes well until Lena starts to act strangely.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: let me sink slowly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713028
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	let me sink slowly

Aberdeen, Scotland. August 2, 2020.

Lena was sitting on the black chair in the middle of the giant living room facing all the surrounding space. After so many years, sometimes the girl would still find herself marveling about the size of that house. Her eyes were fixed in a huge portrait hanging on the wall, and in it she could see her mother, father, brother and self. All of them were in black formal clothes, looking at front, no smiles, a traditional family photo. Suddenly, Tessie showed up in the living room. The housekeeper was the closest to a friendly face the girl had in that house.

“Miss Luthor, this Hogwarts letter came for you this morning”, she said, giving Lena a white envelope with the school arms on it.

“Thank you, Tessie. Anything from my mother today?”

“Not today, my dear. I’ll see how’s lunch going, excuse me”, said the woman, living the room and letting Lena with the silver plate, the white letter and a little knife. She opened it, reading its content.

“Dear Mrs. Luthor,

We have the honor to communicate that, after all your effort in the last year, you are invited to serve as this year’s new Ravenclaw prefect. Hogwarts is counting on you to make it’s halls more safe. Here’s a pin you should use all the time. 

If you feel any discomfort with our choice, please consider answering this letter to Professor Flitwick as soon as possible. Congratulations on your glory.

Sincerely, Professor Grant  
Ravenclaw’s Headmaster”

It wasn’t a surprise for her, really. Her father and mother have both been Slytherin prefects, and her brother was the most considerable Slytherin’s prefect, until… Well, until the terrible accident he had last winter.

Lex were always a bit overwhelming. He was two years older than Lena and the perfect model for their parents and his teachers. During the last winter hollidays, Lionel, Lena’s father, and her brother Lex had a terrible accident during an experiments night. Both of them were kinda lunatic for potions and finding new receipts. They were in the laboratory of the mansion when it all exploded and both of them died. 

When it all happened, Lena was in the middle of her fifth Hogwarts year. She was sixteen years old and it was a damn nightmare. Se felt left alone by the only person she trusted and loved. Her mourning was horrible and for weeks she felt the worst emotions of her life. Yet, she managed to go back to school and do the only thing she was taught: discount all of that in compulsive studies. 

It gave her a good result. Her grades were better than ever and now the teachers were admired by her. In the end, she knew they were just feeding expectations about Lex Luthor’s sister. She didn’t care about that anymore.

——————

Four weeks later, Lena was inside the Hogwarts Express, listening to her iPod while facing the outside. That year the autumn was colder than ever, and her hands felt like two ice cubs. When her iPod stopped working, she knew the train had passed the magical barrier around Hogwarts, and it was time for her to started arranging herself. Lena took her briefcase in hand and opened the door of the cabin she was in, while looking at Andrea, her best friend who was fallen asleep for hours now. 

“Andrea, come on, wake up”, she touched the girl’s arm, talking low “come on, we have to change. Wake up”.

A feel minutes later she looked herself in the mirror of the tight bathroom where she was changing her clothes. Lena straightened her white button up inside her black slacks, and right after started to arrange the blue tie around her neck. The black cloak on top of all of this had now a Ravenclaw prefect pin on its right side. She enforced the ponytail in her hair and looked right into the mirror.

“So we are prefects now, huh?” said Andrea, fixing the pin on her coat as well. Andrea Rojas has been Lena best friend for so much time they couldn’t remember. Their families were always together, since the past generations when the Luthors traveled to Argentina and met the Rojas. The only time they were apart was five years ago, when Lena repeated in her mind the same sequence: "Please, don’t set me into Slytherin". The hat screamed a long "RAVENCLAW!" and the whole room got silent. After that, Andrea got into her green clothes, Lena got the blue ones and everything kept going the same as always.

They were now prefects, together, each one in their own house. Lena turned herself to Andrea, raising her eyebrows.

"I hope we don't fuck this up", she said, facing the mirror once again, ready to go back to the cabin.

"Me too, Lena". 

——————

Now days.

When Lena gets out of her first year's class, she's disappointed. After the long summer when she spent every single day with Andrea or locked up in her room playing muggle video games, ignoring all school stuff, she does not even get surprise with her huge lack of answers to the teacher's questions. Yet, she can't stop being disappointed with herself. 

Still, the girl gets her black coat in place, walking through the long hall. Suddenly, a Hufflepuff eleven-year-old gets closer to her, apparently very confused.

"Yes?" she starts, facing him back. The boy has a beautiful smile while asking her.

"Can you tell me where I can find the quidditch team? I want to see their training, but I can't find the quidditch camp!"

"Hum… yeah, sure", she starts. Should she take this kid to the camp? Or just indicate the place? Was this even a prefect's job? "You see that way out? You just have to follow that direction and you'll see the camp." 

"Alright! I can't wait to see the Lion Killer! Thank you!"

Lena is confused as the kid runs into the indicated direction. Was Lion Killer a person? The truth was, Lena has never been such a fan of sports. Running after a lot of balls isn't her favorite hobby, and she for sure isn't aware of all the players or the championship stuff. She keeps walking in her way to the library, thinking about the new rules in school. This year's potions and arithmancy professors were new, and now she had classes with the Hufflepuff guys, what means she won't have Andrea to form duos for things. The library doesn't have any of the requested books. Since the arithmancy and potions' teacher are new, the books are yet to come, and Lena can't find anything she needs in the place. 

The rest of the day is normal. She has lunch alone while reading a creatures of the magical world book. After that, Lena goes to the owlery, hoping her mother would have sent something. So many months later, the woman has finally corresponded Lena’s attempts to talk to her, and the letter doesn’t say a lot.

“I heard you got yourself a prefect’s pin. At least this family tradition you kept up with, right? Congrats. I won’t be coming home soon, still got a lot to do in here. Have a nice school year.

Lilian.”

Lilian has been out for months now. Since the accident in the family she has been staying with the Rojas at their charismatic house in the country. She couldn’t come home and remember everything, and Lena understands it, sometimes too much. The last thing she need now is her mother pressing her as always.

“How far are you in your head?” she hears Andrea’s voice entering the owlery and looks at her, “your mom finally showed up?” Andrea asks.

“I… Yes. But it doesn’t matter, really. She’s in the country with your mom and she should stay there. How did you find me?” she turns herself to Andrea while folding the letter and keeps it inside the Ravenclaw’s coat.

“Have been looking for you all day long. I need a favor… It’s something little.” Lena stays silent, looking at Andrea. It isn’t like she would refuse a favor for that girl after so many years. “I need you to keep this safe for me. You can use it, if you want… Just pretend it’s yours for some time, ok?”

Lena was now looking at a really nice emerald ring. It should cost a lot and was probably a Rojas family relic for centuries. 

“Why do you wanna get yourself free from this? It’s beautiful.”

“It’s a family thing, I don’t wanna have it now, emotional reasons. Would you do it for me, Lena? Just keep it with you. You can use it, if you want. Goes along with your eyes.”

Lena gets the ring around her right middle finger, what gets better than she thought. It’s tiny, delicate and very green. Suits her. 

“Sure, ok. But if someone offers a good money on it, I’m selling”, she says, giving Andrea a smile. Her friend is worried about something, but Lena thinks it’s best to let it go and just do the favor.

—————

As the night falls, Lena is in her dorm already wearing her black pajamas. She closes the book she was riding and get’s comfortable in bed, ready to finally sleep. The best part of being a prefect is that now Lena has a dorm all for her, and she doesn’t need to divide the room with other people anymore.

In the middle of her sleep, Lena starts a nightmare. She’s with Lex and he’s laughing loudly while looking at her. Suddenly, her brother comes closer and start talking, but she can’t understand the world, it’s like he’s speaking a different language, one she doesn’t dominate. He gets his hands around her neck start suffocating her.

Then she wakes up, scared as hell. Her body is sweaty and her hands are firmly holding the mattress. The clock in the wall shows 2 am.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic in english. It's also the first Supercorp fanfic I'm writing all alone. I hope people enjoy this? I-


End file.
